


Dinner and More

by immortalje



Category: Dark Angel, NCIS
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-25
Updated: 2006-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Logan meet for the first time after Logan got bound to the wheelchair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner and More

**Author's Note:**

> 1) This was first posted to Livejournal in 2006  
> 2) Written for Caz Malfoy/H for the Sylum Secret Santa. Wanted to make this a longer story but the bunny ran away leaving me with a tiny bunny that only gave me a PWP. Hope you don't mind *G*

  
**Dinner and More**   


Logan was aware of Tony's eyes on him and he had never thought that it would be this disturbing. The last time Tony had come for a visit had been before he had gotten shot and had been bound to the wheelchair.

Their dinner was packed with silence and a lot of stolen glances that made Logan very uncomfortable. Tony might have assured him that he didn't care about the wheelchair, but Logan couldn't help but worry that Tony thought he looked horrible now.

He was startled out of his thoughts when Tony stood up and rounded the table. Before Logan could ask what was wrong, Tony was pulling his chair back and settling on Logan's lap before leaning down to nibble on Logan's neck. Logan closed his eyes as the feeling of Tony's lips against his neck send shivers down his back.

"You could never be anything but perfect," Tony whispered before his mouth found Logan's and captured the lips. Logan's hands wandered Tony's back up, pulling him closer, while surrendering to Tony's tongue invading his mouth.

When Tony broke the kiss, Logan opened his eyes only to stare directly into Tony's. In that moment all of his fears left him and he knew that Tony didn't care about the wheelchair. Well, maybe Tony had thoughts about the ways of using it in seducing him, Logan thought as Tony was toying around with it to get more comfortable.

Logan leaned back, moaning when Tony started unbuttoning his shirt and kissing every newly uncovered piece of skin. Another twitch of Tony reminded Logan that the chair might not be the most comfortable place to do this. Interrupting Tony progress, Logan suggested, "How about the bedroom?"

"Sounds good," Tony grinned, "Want to drive us there?"

Before Logan could say anything, Tony turned around and settled down in Logan's lap. Grinning bemused, Logan started wheeling them to the bedroom. It was more difficult than he was used to due to the added weight, but Logan somehow managed.

Once they reached the bed, Tony stood up and turned so that he was facing Logan. With a large grin on his face, he pulled Logan up. Logan tried to support himself by holding onto Tony, but his attempt resulted in both of them falling onto the bed. Logan wanted to apologise embarrassed when he saw the grin on Tony's face, that plainly told him that he had planned just this.

"Now I can do to you whatever I want to," Tony grinned as he rolled them around so he was on top.

Logan raised his eyebrow sceptically, "And what do you want to do?"

"Have my wicked way with you," Tony answered, before he started licking and softly biting Logan's neck again, while starting to unbutton the last of the buttons on Logan's shirt.

Tony soon started kissing a wet trail down the newly uncovered skin until the shirt was completely undone. Tony broke the kisses for a moment to get rid of Logan's trousers as well, and then returned back to his exploration.

After some time Logan interrupted him, "Don't you think you should lose some clothes as well?"

"A fabulous idea," Tony grinned in return. He leaned back so that he was sitting comfortably on Logan's hips and started to slowly unbutton his shirt, making sure that Logan was watching his every move. As soon as his shirt was gone, he stood up. Trying to keep his balance standing on the bed, Tony slowly opened his jeans before starting to pull it off. The moans he received for his effort, where enough for him.

Tony grinned, "Seems we both had the idea to forgo any underwear."

"I know that whenever you visit you end up sleeping in my bed instead of the guest bed. Figured you'd either find out when you're sleeping in my bed or never know at all. Nothing to lose there," Logan answered.

Tony leaned down and kissed Logan, "Knew there was a reason why I loved you."

Logan returned the kiss with all his might, fighting Tony for control. At the same time, Logan's hands started wandering over Tony's back, re-discovering the well known features on it and exploring any changes.

Some time later, Tony broke the kiss and searched for the lube and condoms in Logan's bedside drawer. Having found them, he returned his attention to Logan. Grinning, he leaned down for quick kiss before he handed the lube to Logan.

"Prepare me," Tony said, before leaning down to kiss Logan passionately, effectively cutting any protests off. Logan unscrewed the tube with one hand and once he was able to think clearly again, which only happened after Tony had to break the kiss for some air, started to prepare Tony. Meanwhile, Tony got busy, nibbling and licking on Logan's neck again.

By the time Logan added the third finger Tony was already breathing hard and had to halt occasionally in his attention to Logan's neck. When he felt that Logan had prepared him suitably, he crawled down Logan's body, leaving a trail of wet kisses before he finally reached the groin area. He licked the hard cock once before kissing the tip. A quick look up revealed that Logan was watching him with glazed eyes. Grinning, Tony grabbed the condom and pulled it over Logan's cock.

Tony sat up and held Logan's cock so that he could easily lower himself on it. Tony set a slow rhythm moving up and down, while stroking over Logan's chest, balancing his own weight solely on his knees.

After some time, he leaned down and captured Logan's lips in a searing kiss. When Tony felt Logan's hand on his cock he started speeding up, making sure that they're pace was still matching. With the increasing rhythm, it didn't take them long to come. Tony let Logan's cock slick out of him, before settling himself on the other man, resting his head so that he could easily reach the neck should he want to tease Logan again, once he had caught his breath.

After some time, Logan asked, "Want to stay for Christmas?"

"Love to and longer. I really shouldn't have tried to stay away for so long," Tony answered with a grin.

Suddenly Tony moved down and pulled the cover out from beneath Logan and pulled it over them before snuggling close to Logan again. Once they both had gotten comfortable, Tony added sleepily, "I think I'll stay as long as you're going to keep me."

"For forever then," Logan sighed happily before following Tony to the land of dreams with a smile.

  
**The End**   



End file.
